work
by xeira
Summary: "Yoongi, kau mencuri hatiku. Kumohon jangan pernah kembalikan" — "Aku tidak berencana untuk itu. [BTS - Min Yoongi x You]


**"work"**

 **Disclaimer** : Bangtan milik Bighit ent. saya minjem nama doang.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi membuat dirinya bekerja sangat keras. Dia hanya tidur 2 atau 3 jam tiap malam, dia selalu melupakan jadwal makan dan menolak ajakan orang lain untuk beristirahat dan meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Member lain berkali-kali mencoba untuk berbicara padanya, tapi mereka tahu bahwa sekali dia mendapatkan ide, dia tidak akan berhenti hingga selesai sampai akhirnya sepenuhnya puas dengan hal itu. Yoongi selalu mencari kesempurnaan, dan dia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencapainya.

Aku sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan hari ini kepadanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikanku, atau hanya sekedar memberiku balasan pendek. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang datang masuk ke ruang kerjanya saat ia sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya .

Sekarang jam 7 malam dan aku telah mengirimkan setidaknya 20 pesan dalam 2 jam terakhir. Dia tidak menggubrisnya. Awalnya aku kesal, kemudian berubah lebih banyak terasa seperti kekhawatiran. Aku kerahkan semua keberanian dan menekan pintu bel ruang kerjanya. Diam-diam berharap kalau dia sedang tidur. Kebalikannya, Yoongi menyahut pelan tapi masih terdengar mengusikku.

"Masuk"

Dia memutar kursinya dan melihatku, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, sedikit tidak tertarik. Matanya merah karena menatap layar komputer terlalu lama, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahanku kali ini

"Yoongi." suaraku yang keras, menggema bersama hentakan halus datang dari _headphones_ nya.

"Apa?" dia bertanya, meniru nada bicaraku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bekerja, bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Aku cukup yakin bekerja tidak termasuk dalam membuat dirimu lelah sampai melewati batas, dan membuatmu kelaparan sampai mati."

"Aku mohon jangan mulai, aku sudah cukup dapat semprotan semacam ini dari member lain. Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tolong pergi dan jangan membuatku makin stress."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini dan membuatmu stress sampai kamu beristirahat."

" _fuck you_ "

Dia memutar kursinya kembali menghadap layar dan kembali fokus dengan deretan nada disana.

"Ayo lakukan saja."

Tangannya membeku diatas mouse, berhenti menekan-nekan, lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa?"

" _Fuck me_. Setidaknya setelah itu, stressmu sedikit berkurang."

Yoongi terkekeh keras, terkesan.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja."

Aku menghela napas, kalah. Apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Yoongi sangat rumit. Kami tidak mengikat cinta secara resmi. Kami bahkan tidak bisa disebut teman. Aku rasa kami hanya menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan satu sama lain. Dia tau aku mencintainya dan tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, jadi apa yang ia perlu lakukan hanya meminta, maka aku akan melakukannya. Jika ia perlu seseorang untuk sekedar bercerita, aku akan mendengarkan. Jika ia butuh seseorang yang membuatnya merasa dicintai, aku akan mencintainya. Dimanapun ia merasa seperti ia perlu melarikan diri dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, aku disana untuk membantunya, bisa dilihat bahwa kami sangatlah berbeda.

Yoongi kembali fokus pada layar komputernya, senyum menyebalkan terekat di wajahnya. Aku berjalan hingga ke belakang kursinya dan menempatkan tanganku di bahunya. Dia tersentak, tapi tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan fokusnya padaku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? Sesuatu untuk diminum, sesuatu untuk dimakan, pijatan?"

"Pijatan sepertinya mengagumkan, aku terlalu lama duduk di kursi sialan ini."

Aku tersenyum bahagia pada diriku sendiri kemudian memijat bahunya dengan lebih banyak tekanan, menerapkan sejumlah tekanan yang aku tahu dia suka. Aku memijat seluruh bahunya, dari sisi leher sampai ke deltoidnya, mengusap-usap dengan dua jari di kedua sisi lehernya, lalu bergerak ke punggungnya. Aku memijat dan menggosok seluruh trapeziusnya, beralih ke bagian yang aku tahu aku perlu kulakukan. Rasanya aku ahli dalam hal semacam ini.

Sementara itu, Yoongi mengerang antara kesakitan dan keenakan, searah gerakan tanganku

"Kau menikmatinya? Meletakkan tanganmu di atas leherku hm?" dia bertanya, sesak nafas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan tangan diatas lehermu, tapi suaramu benar-benar indah." Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya diatas dadaku, melihatku, sangat polos.

"Bukannya kau yang seperti mendominasi?"

"Tergantung." Kami terkekeh pelan.

Jari-jariku merambat menyelinap dalam rambutnya, mengangkatnya dari atas matanya, menguncinya dengan jari-jariku yang lain kemudian mulai membelainya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak terlalu mulus. Melodinya sudah selesai. Tapi liriknya–"

Yoongi mengambil jeda panjang.

"Mereka hanya tidak ingin datang padaku."

"Hmm..."

Yoongi menggeser kepalanya sedikit dan memejamkan matanya. Kerutannya menghilang. "Jangan berhenti, manjakan aku, bicaralah dengan manis padaku." Suaranya lembut dan hening, seperti ia memohon dalam bisikannya.

"Hmm.. Apa yang seharusnya aku katakan? Kau sudah tau seberapa cintanya aku pada Min Yoongi satu ini."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kalau kutuliskan, alasannya tidak akan pernah selesai, tapi singkatnya, karena kau sempurna untukku."

"Tapi diluar masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dariku. Lelaki yang baik hati dan pintar, seorang rapper yang lebih baik dariku"

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Min Yoongi yang ini akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik, karena aku mencintainya."

"Bahkan jika aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya?" Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Dia menginginkanku untuk berbicara manis agar ketidaknyamanannya pergi.

"Tapi kau pantas menerimanya. Kau hebat Yoongi, dan jangankan aku, seluruh dunia ini mencintaimu."

"Tapi terkadang itu membuatku takut. Takut aku tidak berkembang seperti yang mereka harapkan"

"Apa kau berkembang karena harapan-harapan diluar sana? Aku pikir cukup menjadi yang terbaik menurut versimu. Cukup lakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan"

"Y/n?"

"Iya?"

"Kemana saja kamu sepanjang hidupku?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Dia senyum kembali padaku, manik coklatnya berbinar penuh kejujuran didalamnya.

"Yah, aku tidak terlahir dan langsung menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Aku hanya anak hilang, sampai aku menemukanmu."

"Tapi kau menyukai Jimin sebelum aku."

"Dan berapa lama itu bertahan? Hanya sebulan dua bulan. Tapi aku setia tetap disini bersamamu selama setahun lebih, benar bukan?"

Hening merambat, sebentar, lalu aku kembali buka suara.

"Yoongi, kau mencuri hatiku. Kumohon jangan pernah kembalikan."

"Aku tidak berencana untuk itu."

Aku membungkuk dan melayangkan ciuman ringan di keningnya, lalu melanjutkan membelai helai rambutnya, sampai ia bangkit dari dadaku, mengisyaratkanku untuk berdiri disampingnya. Dia berbalik menghadapku, meraih kedua tanganku, menarikku mendekat dan mengunci bibirnya denganku. Itu ciuman yang lembut dan manis, suatu hal yang langka dia lakukan. Setelah dia menarik diri, dia melepaskan kedua tanganku dan kini meraih pinggangku, membantuku naik ke pangkuannya. Kursi terdengar memekik karena bobot badan kami. Dia mendesakku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengubur hidungnya dalam-dalam pada lekuk leherku, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

"Aku pikir aku mungkin juga mencintaimu, seperti kau mencintaiku."

Aku mendorongnya pelan dan melihat dalam matanya, menaikkan alis mata.

"Kau _pikir_?" kepuasan tampak jelas dalam suaraku, Yoongi gugup.

"Jangan mengacaukan momen ini."

Aku terkekeh kemudian meminta maaf. Dia kembali menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau apa yang paling aku cintai dari dirimu?"

"Apa?"

"Kejujuranmu. Faktanya kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, dan kau mengungkapkan kau mencintaiku dari awal. Juga, fakta bahwa biarpun kau mencintaiku kau tetap bertingkah normal disekitarku. Kau tidak memaksakan dirimu padaku. Kau menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana perasaan ku padamu. Aku menemukan keberanian dan kejujuran yang benar benar atraktif, bagiku."

"Hmm.."

"Aku rasa bukan aku sendiri yang menyukai perbincangan manis semacam ini."

"Uhmm."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu melakukannya, tapi aku temukan bahwa diriku membutuhkanmu setiap waktu. Aku ingin dirimu. Aku ingin semuanya darimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"Aku sudah milikmu." Aku mencium lehernya lembut, rambut-rambut halus disana menggelitik hidungku.

"Dan ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi aku ingin kau sepenuhnya untukku. Aku tidak ingin ARMY yang lain tau"

"Jadi kau mau menyimpan rahasia?"

"Tidak. Ini lebih rumit dari itu. Aku mau semua entitas tau. Seseorang yang selalu ada disampingku, membantuku dan menyemangatiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang dibelakang setiap syuting MV, setiap acara, dan setiap konser"

Yoongi tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa jadi bagian dari BTS. Yah kami akan tetap jadi _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ , dan kau akan menjadi Behind The Scenes."

Tawaku pecah.

"Perlukah aku beri tahu PD-nim aku bekerja untuknya sekarang?"

"Kau tidak bekerja untuknya. Kau bekerja untukku.

"Umm terakhir aku cek kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengencani atasanmu." Aku bercanda.

"Aku bukan atasanmu, aku hanya semacam pacar yang suka menuntut ini itu."

"Aku bisa bekerja dengan itu."

Kami mempertahankan posisi ini, aku membelai rambutnya dan menciumnya di leher, dia mengusap punggungku dan sedikit menggigit telingaku. Ketukan lagu dari _headphonesnya_ sudah lama berhenti, hening sekali sampai kami bisa mendengar helaan napas satu sama lain.

"Yoongi."

"Hmm..?"

"Apa ini berarti kita sedang berkencan?"

"Apakah kita tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

"Pernah kah?"

"Aku rasa kita pernah. Mengencaniku terasa aneh."

"Aku menyadarinya."

Kami berdua tertawa dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Menatap Yoongi yang bahagia seperti ini sangat langka, aku mengambil beberapa menit mengaguminya.

"Apa kau membaca suatu buku sekarang?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kemarilah dan baca. Aku ingin beberapa pembuktian. Bahkan jika kita melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda, aku ingin merasakan kehadiranmu."

"Baiklah."

Aku menyubit hidungnya pelan dan meninggalkan ruangannya. Lalu kembali lagi dengan bukuku, makanan, dan minuman. Aku bilang aku akan mengganggunya sampai dia makan, dan pada akhirnya dia melakukannya. Dan juga aku memastikannya tidur malam ini, dan satu jam kemudian dia tertidur dalam pelukanku.

 _hehew cheesy banget ya :"3_

 _/mengutuk min yoongi yang saking putihnya/_


End file.
